


Alone on the Earth

by EmilyFairy



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Post Whose Line Is It Anyway?, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-08
Updated: 2006-02-08
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyFairy/pseuds/EmilyFairy
Summary: For fifty years Ryan had carried around the knowledge that he was in love with his best friend, someone he could never have. For fifty years he had tormented himself by running from his feelings, doing anything he could to stop them from coming out. It was his deepest, most hidden secret-- something he'd deny on any other day. But today, not knowing how much time he had left to share this earth with Colin... today, he couldn't keep quiet any longer.





	Alone on the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is really angsty and sad, and it involves death... don't say I didn't warn you if you decide to read it.

They stood around the bed, all four of them staring down at the old man rasping his last breaths. Luke sobbed into his wife Jessica's shoulder, and five year old Abbey watched them, not quite understanding what was happening to her Grandpa Colin. Deb lingered by her husband's side, smoothing the few wisps of remaining hair from his forehead. Her face was tearstained but calm. She knew that the end was near. 

He was small and pale underneath the covers, and his shallow breathing was the only sign that he was still alive. With his eyes closed, he looked nothing at all like the six foot two bundle of energy who'd made millions of people laugh almost thirty years ago. Even his trademark shy smile was missing from his face. 

A fifth figure slipped into the room to pay his last respects. His weathered but still handsome face was sharp with pain. He didn't even notice Deb round up the rest of the family and herd them outside, he was so intent on getting a few final looks at his dear old friend's face. He reached out one large hand and touched Colin's cheek, his face collapsing.

Colin cracked open his eyes and smiled faintly. "Hey... Ry," he whispered, using the familiar greeting. 

"Hey, Col," Ryan replied, laughing in spite of his tears. "Do they know you're awake?"

"No... I was... waiting... for..." Colin stopped and panted, trying to get the energy to continue. "For you."

"I'm here," Ryan said, kissing Colin's cheek with the same affection he'd always freely given to his best friend. 

It was then that Ryan realized that even though Colin's body was withered with age, his dark eyes were shining exactly the same as they had been almost fifty years ago, when they had first met. God, he had been golden back then, with a full head of hair, and that dimpled grin... and for a moment Ryan wished that their lives had been different. 

For fifty years Ryan had carried around the knowledge that he was in love with his best friend, someone he could never have. For fifty years he had tormented himself by running from his feelings, doing anything he could to stop them from coming out. It was his deepest, most hidden secret-- something he'd deny on any other day. But today, not knowing how much time he had left to share this earth with Colin... today, he couldn't keep quiet any longer. 

Colin rolled over and reached for one of Ryan's hands, and Ryan almost thought the effort would kill him. "I... love you, Ry... I... never told you... too scared."

Ryan's chest swelled even as the anguish of Colin's confession, coming years too late, hit home. He squeezed Colin's hand. "Oh, God, Col. I love you, too. I've always loved you. I always will."

And Colin let loose with the brightest, sweetest smile that Ryan had ever seen, and then he drifted back against the pillow, eyes shut. "I'm sorry... I never... told you," he breathed, and Ryan had to lean in to hear his words. "Love you... I love you, Ry... always." 

In the silence Colin's hand relaxed in his. Ryan waited for Colin's next breath, but it never came. 

He was alone on the earth.


End file.
